


Lastricando la realtà

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Early Work, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Marauders, Recreational Drug Use, Room of Requirement, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Un tunnel senza uscita, ecco dov’è Sirius. Un tunnel in cui la realtà non è più reale, in cui ogni cosa gli appare distorta e confusa. Un tunnel da cui può uscire solo grazie all’aiuto di chi lo ama.
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter





	Lastricando la realtà

** Lastricando la Realtà **

Girava. Le pareti, i pavimenti, quegli inutili quadri che facevano da accessori al suo delirio.

Non c’era più nulla che fosse normale, niente che continuasse ad andare per il verso giusto.

Così come in quella stanza, così dentro di lui.

Sirius aveva conosciuto da poco il sollievo dell’allucinazione, eppure sentiva di esserne schiavo.

Droga babbana, l’ennesimo tentativo di esimersi dai suoi ruoli di Purosangue. O almeno così gli piaceva pensare.

Non era una ribellione, come la moto o i poster nella sua camera. Era diventata un’ossessione, subdola come nient’altro che gli fosse mai capitato tra le mani. Iniziata come un gioco, come se stesse tentando per l’ennesima volta di superare dei limiti che non sapeva nemmeno chi avesse imposto. Ma ora era ben oltre la barricata, era oltre qualsiasi convenzione o qualsiasi stile di vita che si potesse definire ‘sano’. O, tremò al pensiero, ‘umano’.

Tirò quella polvere candida, dall’aspetto puro e innocente, ma tremendamente invasiva, infida, sleale.

Benefica, in un modo che non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare.

Riusciva a dimenticare ogni cosa, riusciva ad andare oltre i problemi, oltre gli ostacoli imposti dal suo cognome, oltre la sensazione di non appartenere a niente e a nessuno.

Troppo Grifondoro per essere un Black, troppo Black per essere un Grifondoro.

Altalenava in una terra di nessuno, vagando senza sapere quale direzione avrebbe dovuto prendere.

Si distese sul pavimento gelido, osservando il soffitto ruotare, creando dei disegni che di concreto non avevano nulla. Gli si stampò un sorriso sul volto, un sorriso irreale e dal vago e amaro sapore di una malattia che si stava facendo strada in lui, lentamente.

Si accorse a malapena di un lieve cigolio, ma lo interpretò come un rumore lontano, ininfluente con quello stato di calma apparente che lo permeava.

Tuttavia, non poté ignorare la figura che si muoveva nella semioscurità della stanza, che dopo un’iniziale titubanza gli si sedette accanto.

Sirius scoppiò a ridere quando riconobbe in quel losco profilo James.

“Ciao amico” bofonchiò. James si morse un labbro, indeciso sul da farsi. L’altro se ne accorse perfettamente, ma non vi badò più di tanto. Era irritato, nonostante la sua risata iniziale. Non gli andava che altri s’intromettessero nei momenti che dedicava a se stesso. In quegli attimi in cui persino amore, affetto ed amicizia perdevano di qualsiasi significato.

“Sirius, ti spiacerebbe spiegarmi che cosa diamine stai combinando?” disse James, con un tono apparentemente calmo che, Sirius lo sapeva, celava un’ira dirompente.

“La tua immaginazione sta decisamente peggiorando Ramoso” fu la sua misteriosa risposta, data senza guardarlo negli occhi. James sospirò.

“Credevo avessi detto che era soltanto una volta, e che non l’avresti fatto più” mormorò. Il suo tono infastidì Sirius.

Non gli piaceva vederlo in quel modo, affatto. Era abituato al James Potter solare, menefreghista e irriverente, invece che a quella versione di lui meno prorompente e ‘malandrina’, ma sicuramente più sincera. Suo malgrado ci aveva fatto l’abitudine. C’era una sorta di vicendevole difesa fra loro, e parte di questo tacito patto era di accettare qualsiasi sfaccettatura del carattere dell’altro.

E se Sirius sopportava gli attimi di breve ma intensa malinconia dell’amico, James d’altro canto non era così tollerante con lui.

Lo sguardo di puro disprezzo che gli rivolse lo strappò brutalmente dalle braccia dell’oblio, per rigettarlo nella pura, semplice, squallida realtà.

“James, ti prego! Non essere irragionevole. Entrambi sappiamo benissimo quello che devo pass... quello che tutti noi dobbiamo passare ogni giorno! E pretendi anche che io rimanga chiuso nel dormitorio a crogiolarmi nel dolore e nell’afflizione?” ironizzò “Non fa per me, e lo sai benissimo.”

Il viso dell’altro si piegò in un sorriso bonario, ben diverso dall’espressione utilizzata precedentemente.

“Non fa neanche per me, Felpato. Ma la soluzione non è di certo offuscarsi la mente, ti pare?”

“Mi fa bene” protestò debolmente Sirius.

“Non dire cazzate. Uccidersi non ha mai fatto bene a nessuno” sospirò, mettendogli un braccio intorno alle spalle “Senti, Sirius: so, o almeno immagino, quello che stai passando. So quello che ti passa per la testa, so che ci sono momenti in cui ti sembra di non avere niente e nessuno. Speravo solo che dopo sette anni finalmente avessi capito che in questi momenti non devi cercare rifugio in una stupida droga babbana e nelle allucinazioni. C’è Remus, c’è Peter. E ci sono io” disse, infine. Sirius allentò la tensione nei muscoli, abbandonandosi contro il corpo dell’altro.

“Stai cercando di dirmi che a volte la realtà può essere meglio di un’allucinazione?” chiese, in tono di blanda sfida. Le pareti della Stanza delle Necessità smisero di girare vorticosamente, e lui tornò ad essere umano, quel semplice, inutile essere umano, in compagnia della persona che amava di più al mondo.

James scoppiò a ridere, assumendo un’aria maliziosa.

“Diciamo che quando senti le prime avvisaglie di questo fantomatico malessere...” gli infilò una mano sotto la camicia “Ci sono sistemi migliori per venirne fuori” concluse, in un mormorio suadente nell’orecchio. Sirius finalmente riuscì a concedersi un sorriso sincero, e si voltò per guardare James dritto in faccia.

“Sono felice che la pensi così... perché sai perfettamente che io mi sento spessissimo triste e solo” lo provocò, facendolo scoppiare a ridere.

Quasi contemporaneamente poi, lo sguardo di entrambi cadde sul tavolino di fronte a loro, ancora macchiato da una sottile striscia di polvere bianca.

“Sirius...” disse James, con tono quasi affranto. L’altro sospirò, prendendo la bacchetta.

“Evanesco” mormorò, facendo sparire la cocaina.

Non sarebbe stato facile. Non bastava un gesto d’amore o d’affetto, per quanto profondo potesse essere, per fargli improvvisamente svuotare la mente.

Avrebbe sentito ancora il bisogno di sentire le pareti girare vorticosamente, quasi stringendosi su di lui, per farlo sentire protetto e al contempo come se avesse una minaccia di morte a pendergli sul capo.

Ci sarebbe voluto del tempo.

Ma, soprattutto, avrebbe avuto bisogno di avere qualcuno vicino.

E a ricordarglielo c’erano le mani di James, curiose e onnipresenti. Potenti più di qualsiasi droga esistente.


End file.
